Lightning Flight
The Lightning Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Stormcatcher, and its members reside in the Shifting Expanse. Lightning dragons' eyes come in shades of cyan. It is the 5th largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Lightning dragons of the Shifting Expanse are engineers. They prefer to be quick and intuitive, to better harness the power of the tempest under which they make their home. Of all the dragons, Lightning dragons are the most ambitious, changing the world to adapt to them, rather than adapting to the world. Copper wire, tools, and reactors are their favored treasures. Region The Lightning Flight is centralized in the Shifting Expanse. The land is separated into four regions: Highland Scrub, Carrion Canyon, the Lightning Farm and Tempest Spire. The Expanse is bordered by the Fire, Light, and Water Flight territories. Two associated locations—Thunderhead Savanna and Golem Workshop—can be visited in the Coliseum. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Lightning Sprite Icon.png|link=Lightning Sprite|Lightning Sprite Electric Nymph Icon.png|link=Electric Nymph|Electric Nymph Livewire Grizzly Icon.png|link=Livewire Grizzly|Livewire Grizzly Voltspire Intruder Icon.png|link=Voltspire Intruder|Voltspire Intruder Lightning Lancer Icon.png|link=Lightning Lancer|Lightning Lancer Sparkling Goblin Icon.png|link=Sparkling Goblin|Sparkling Goblin Spirit of Lightning Icon.png|link=Spirit of Lightning|Spirit of Lightning Voltaic Ambassador Icon.png|link=Voltaic Ambassador|Voltaic Ambassador Crazed Powermith Icon.png|link=Crazed Powermith|Crazed Powermith Highland Gem Guardian Icon.png|link=Highland Gem Guardian|Highland Gem Guardian Bluelight Chipskink Icon.png|link=Bluelight Chipskink|Bluelight Chipskink Emerald Webwing Icon.png|link=Emerald Webwing|Emerald Webwing Cockatrice Icon.png|link=Cockatrice|Cockatrice Wintermane Spearman Icon.png|link=Wintermane Spearman|Wintermane Spearman Storm Seeker Icon.png|link=Storm Seeker|Storm Seeker Maned Cerdae Icon.png|link=Maned Cerdae|Maned Cerdae Ruffletail Tadhop Icon.png|link=Ruffletail Tadhop|Ruffletail Tadhop Emerald Cave Jewel Icon.png|link=Emerald Cave Jewel|Emerald Cave Jewel Baku Icon.png|link=Baku|Baku Ampelope Icon.png|link=Ampelope|Ampelope Coursing Skira Icon.png|link=Coursing Skira|Coursing Skira Roundhorn Rager Icon.png|link=Roundhorn Rager|Roundhorn Rager Thunderstomp Icon.png|link=Thunderstomp|Thunderstomp Spiney Whale Icon.png|link=Spiney Whale|Spiney Whale Crested River Flight Icon.png|link=Crested River Flight|Crested River Flight Shale Thresher Icon.png|link=Shale Thresher|Shale Thresher Boran Veteran Icon.png|link=Boran Veteran|Boran Veteran Stormclaw Showman Icon.png|link=Stormclaw Showman|Stormclaw Showman Magma Runner Icon.png|link=Magma Runner|Magma Runner Stormcloud Harpy Icon.png|link=Stormcloud Harpy|Stormcloud Harpy Overcharged Silverbeast Icon.png|link=Overcharged Silverbeast|Overcharged Silverbeast Squll Rasa Icon.png|link=Squall Rasa|Squall Rasa Wolpertinger Icon.png|link=Wolpertinger|Wolpertinger Apatite Fisher Icon.png|link=Apatite Fisher|Apatite Fisher Blue Tang Hippogriff Icon.png|link=Blue Tang Hippogriff|Blue Tang Hippogriff Wraith Hound Icon.png|link=Wraith Hound|Wraith Hound Common Podid Icon.png|link=Common Podid|Common Podid Maren Warrior Icon.png|link=Maren Warrior|Maren Warrior Chromefeather Lookout Icon.png|link=Chromefeather Lookout|Chromefeather Lookout Coppercoil Creeper Icon.png|link=Coppercoil Creeper|Coppercoil Creeper Geartoggle Smith Icon.png|link=Geartoggle Smith|Geartoggle Smith Swift Volt Icon.png|link=Swift Volt|Swift Volt Critical Mass Volten Icon.png|link=Critical Mass Volten|Critical Mass Volten 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Charged Duneberry This berry glows brightest—and tastes best—just after a storm. High-Voltage Almonds It just seems like a really bad idea to try and eat these, but don't let common sense stop you. Livewire Endlers Groups of these electro-conducive fish are routinely kept in glass jugs. Their internal glow and highly-reflective scales mixed with the refractory qualities of the water make for an amazing light show. Manyleaves This lightning-resistant aloe plant clings to the highest points of the skyscraping escarpments ringing the Thunderhead Savanna. It gives the mouth a slight tingle when consumed. Static Charged Lemming Most active during storms, the Static-Charged Lemming can deal a nasty shock to predators. Thunder Scarab Found in the tallest trees, this scarab can survive and store energy from direct lightning strikes. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Electricians Emblem A glowing lightning rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Electricians Armband A teal jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Shifting Expanse. Electricians Power Pack A copper-plated glass tube preserving a diabolical energy source. The wearer is prone to static shock. Electrified Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Shifting Expanse. Golem Gauntlet A copper-plated golem control gauntlet. Electrician's Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Shifting Expanse. Mesa Mechanojets A pair of electro-charged coppercoil class 5 mechanojets. Surgestream Coat This coat is well insulated against electricity. A pity the same cannot be said for the live wires on the outside. Highland Scavenger Protection against the heat, sand, and electric storms of the Shifting Expanse. Voltaic Halo Encircling the head, this halo of pure electricity is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Voltaic Stormclaws Designed specifically for engineers, these sharp implements turn the wearer into a live circuit, allowing energy to course from one end of the dragon to the other. Careful who you touch! Standard of the Stormcatcher The energized warriors of the Lightning flight bear their colors proudly on the battlefield. This charged standard inspires all who see it flying proudly. Thundercrack Cogspanner Big machines require big tools. Get back to work! Sanddune Rags Scavenged clothing may sometimes be all that's available. Make do. Lightning Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Lightning Flight. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Lightning Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Stormcatcher. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Charged Sprocket An electrified piece of some nefarious contraption. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Thundercrack Carnivale. Static Chest This chest hums with potential. When handled, a small arc of energy crackles, and the chest goes silent. Unhatched Lightning Egg A super-charged glassy egg with a flashing baby dragon inside. The egg is hard to look at for long periods of time, but quite the conversation topic. Charged Stormcatcher Sackdoll A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Stormcatcher. It is pieced together with squares of fleece and is giving you quite the case of static shock. Stormcatcher Scrap Metal Welding An imposing metal sculpture designed to look like the Stormcatcher. It looks like it was hastily constructed under an imposed time limit. Vista: Thundercrack Carnivale Released during the 2016 Thundercrack Carnivale. Vista: Stormcatcher Released during the 2017 Thundercrack Carnivale. Vista: Ridgeback Dragons Features the Lightning Flight's native breed, the Ridgeback Dragon, on a Carrion Canyon backdrop. Vista: Thunderhead Savanna Pictures the Thunderhead Savanna. Vista: Golem Workshop Pictures the Golem Workshop. Charged Rhinohide Before this hide can be tanned and worked into armor, its perpetual electric charge must be forcefully neutralized in some way. Charged Tungsten A popular material in bulbs and superalloys. Lightning dragons harvest the stuff like it's going out of style. Copper Spring Both flexible and conductive. Coppercoil Segment This appendage will twitch uncontrollably around Lightning dragons. Magnetite The engineers of Tempest Spire loathe this mineral. Pale Lightning Glass Small caches of this mineraloid often form in the sand below lightning eggs in the Shifting Expanse, forcing parents to routinely clean their nests. Prehnite This foggy green crystal is often used in trading and bartering among harpy beastclans. It has even been adopted as a currency by some dragon clans in the Shifting Expanse! Speckled Savanna Pelt Once thought to be a natural pattern, it has been discovered that the spots along the hide of this type of ampelope are a residual discoloration caused by small arcs of electrical energy connecting different hairs. Vibrant Savanna Pelt Rubbing your claws on a woven rug aint got nothin' on the shock you'll get from this charged pelt. Powers and Abilities Lightning dragons wield paralyzing electricity. Lightning deals increased damage to Ice, Light, and Water, and is weak to Arcane, Earth, and Wind. 'Lightning-specific Battle Stones' Thunder Slash An electrifying slash with paralyzing force. Deals close-combat Lightning damage to one target. May only be used by Lightning dragons. Shock Bolt A focused bolt of electric energy. Deals Lightning damage to one target. May only be used by Lightning dragons. Shock Shocks the enemy with electricity. Has a chance to apply Paralysis (the target has a chance to be prohibited from using abilities). May only be used by Lightning dragons. Charged Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Lightning dragon with +2 Intellect. Charged Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Lightning dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Lightning Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Lightning Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Lightning Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Lightning Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Lightning Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Lightning Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Lightning Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Lightning Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Lightning Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Lightning Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Lightning Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Lightning Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Ridgebacks are the only breed native to the Shifting Expanse. Lightning Dragon 1.png|Ridgeback hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A super-charged glassy egg with a flashing baby dragon inside. The egg is hard to look at for long periods of time, but quite the conversation topic." - Unhatched Lightning Egg Lightning eggs are bright and electrified. They're kept inside a nest of cables, fenced in with charged copper lightning rods. 'Page Background' The Lightning Flight background features the Highland Scrub, carpeted in cacti, buttes, and live wires. Thundercrack Carnivale The Thundercrack Carnivale is the elemental holiday of the Lightning Flight. It takes place during the last week of July. Image Gallery Stormcatcher 1600x1200.jpg|Official Stormcatcher wallpaper Puzzle Shifting Expanse.jpg|Shifting Expanse Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Lightning Nest 5 Eggs.jpg|Lightning nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle74.jpg|Swift Volt Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle79.jpg|Lightning Sprite Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle119.jpg|Thundercrack Carnivale Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle106.jpg|Lightning's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Lightning Top Banner.jpg|Lightning's top banner Lightning bg.jpg|Lightning's site background Empty lightning nest.png|Empty Lightning nest Monument lightning.png|Lightning's Dominance flag Runestones lightning.png|Lightning tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Lightning Banner.png|Old Lightning Banner New Lightning Banner.png|New Lightning Banner Read More Source *https://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights